Délicatesse
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Will and Abigail get "creative" on his breakfast table. (Smut prompt)


I saw this prompt on Tumblr and honestly HAD to write it: _Round 3! Will eating Abigail out on his kitchen table. I don't really have any more then that beautiful image._ All credit for the idea goes to **madnazilla,** cuz yes. I pretty much wrote this the minute I read that post. Stay golden, friend, and keep thinking of hot scenarios that torture we few and far between Abigram fans. :)

Also, the name and ending are freaking terrible (though the title honestly makes me laugh...'cause I'm immature). But with the ending, I wasn't sure how to wrap things up (especially without prior plot development since it's basically PWP), so there ya go. Hopefully everyone enjoys regardless! :)

**"Délicatesse"**

All it took was one glance. As Abigail leaned across the breakfast table for her plate, Will seized her wrist and yanked her hard across the surface, her skidding knees bumping the cups and dishes to the floor with a loud, jarring shatter that went unnoticed by both parties. Will joined his mouth urgently to hers, pressing and pulling as her lips grew raw beneath the intensity of his kiss. It had been building up for a week now – all of Abigail's teasing and coquetry had finally paid off.

With his hands whisking beneath her top, Will eased the clothing above Abigail's bare breasts, only pausing to break the kiss so he could tear the garment off her lithe, quivering frame. With that bothersome shirt out of the way, he fiercely reclaimed her mouth and tore at her tiny, high-waisted shorts and bottoms, leaving her naked and breathless as his lips journeyed down toward the deep mark on her throat. Between her legs, he massaged her wetness and licked the scar tissue beneath his teeth, his eyes dark and feral as he began trailing kisses toward her breasts, down over her navel, and then resting eagerly between her open legs. With a soft growl, he eased himself into her heat.

Abigail crushed his curls between her thighs, encouraging him to slide his tongue deeper within her slick passage as a soft, feminine groan pulled from the depths of her throat. With her nails dragging across his scalp, her bare heels dug into his back and she pitched her head toward the wall, several soft, breathy gasps causing her chest to rise and fall shallowly. "Will," she weakly pleaded, _"Will…"_

He responded by pulling her in by the hips, devouring her more desperately as she ground her glistening slit into his feverishly sucking mouth. Each swipe of his tongue earned him another cry of pleasure, and he added two fingers to her entrance, tracing along the mouth of her before inserting them in with a rough, intensive twist. Abigail yelped and arched her back. The motion caused her hips to rock and bump into Will's face. His tongue teased her clit while his harsh, driving fingers began to scissor and open her up nice and deep, her sweet juices invigorating him as he immersed himself in her hot, fragrant wetness. Her heels dug in further, and with several languid, pleasurable swipes of his tongue, Will fluctuated between fast and hard to slow and soft. The idea was to keep her as tense as a wire ready to be plucked.

Desperate and flustered, Abigail's face turned bright pink as she fisted his curls and gave a fierce, demanding yank. Will responded with a soft groan into her cunt, his hand driving more strongly between her legs as he sucked at her clit. Her calf muscles tensed and she found her body jolting against the tabletop each time he gave a firm, vigorous thrust of his fingers. The structure wobbled beneath her weight and she screamed, seeing proverbial stars as Will skillfully drove her over the edge. Clutching at his shoulders between her sharp, talon-like nails, Abigail squealed and shook as she harshly rolled her hips into his face, her cunt contracting around his fingers as he continued to thrust into her budding orgasm. Toes curling and body writhing, Abigail clawed at Will's neck and shoulders until with a long, sweetly drawn-out sigh, she melted into stillness against the tabletop. He hummed and kissed along the inside of her upper thigh. Each soft, barely there peck was met with teeth and tongue as he devoured the warm, sticky essence on her skin. When he was certain she was sated, Will withdrew from between her legs and pulled her forward by the hips, resting his forehead against hers before kissing her softly. Abigail marveled at the contrast between man and monster – by how easily he could switch from dark and dangerous to soft and loving.

"Looks like you've got a mess to clean up," she quipped, draping her arms over his shoulders. When Will moved to duck back between her legs, Abigail laughed and lightly pushed on his chest. "No, no, I meant the floor!"

He ignored her, his mouth latching onto her clit as she squealed and hooked a leg over his shoulder.

The rest of the morning was spent making various "messes" in the kitchen.


End file.
